My Sweet Dreams
by cutiejojo
Summary: This is just a pointless lemon. It could however develope into something if you all so wish. Summary inside. THIS IS M FOR A REASON! :
1. Chapter 1

_Okay just so everyone knows to start this story off, Alex and Justin are step-siblings. They have no blood relation and their parents married when Justin and Alex were kids. They've always been close but lately things have changed. There's no real plot to this....it's mostly just smut....let me know if you think I should make it into a chapters story. If I get enough reviews, I just might._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** "**_**Mmmm Justin," Alex moaned as Justin continued to trail kisses along her jawline and down her neck. Her hands were barried in his dark hair pulling him further into her. They were laying on his bed and they were involved in a pretty heavy makeout session. "Alex.." Justin said as his hands snuck under her shirt and he lavished her sides with featherlight carresses. Alex began to moan louder as Justin's hands got closer to her breasts. "Alex...." "Alex..." "ALEX!!!!!"**_

**Alex woke with a start to the sound of her moms voice. "It's time to get up honey, you're going to be late for school." "Okay mom, I'm up!" she shouted sounding a little more then angry. "Can't believe she woke me up at the best part.." **_'Well maybe not the best part but one of the better ones.' _**She thought with a threw her covers off and started humming to herself as she made her way to the bathroom to take her morning shower.**

*Alex had been having dreams about her step brother for the last six months. At first it had freaked her out, she thought she was disgusting. She couldn't believe that she would have such thoughts about her own brother. They started out innocent at first, little glances at his mouth when he was talking, blushing when he would compliment her, her heart racing whenever he was around. But then he became more then that.*

*She had seen working out one night when he left the door to his room open. He was doing push ups and lifting a few weights. She had no idea he even worked out. She had always thought of him as such a geek. But she would never look at him the same again after that night. Seeing his ripped abs and his muscular arms. She felt herself getting wet just watching him, fantasizing about his sweaty body all over her, his arms around her. She had gone straight to her room and masterbated. She had never come so hard in her life. She new after that there was no going back.*

Alex was making her way to the bathroom when she heard a strange noise coming from Justin's room. At first she ignored it, she was about to open the bathroom door when she heard it again. Her curiosity got the best of her and she tiptoed towards his room. "Alex..." She heard him say her name.

She put her ear to the door and listened closer. "Alex...mmmm...Alex" Her eyes widened, _'Did he just-' _**She found herself opening the door. As she peered inside it was still dark but she could make out his figure laying there in the bed. She stared at his bare chest that was slightly illuminated by his nightlight. Alex snickered to herself, '**_I can't believe he still sleeps with a nightlight.' _****

He appeared to still be sleeping. So she continued to walk closer, "Alex.." "Justin?" she whispered. Thinking he was awake she walked over to him then. Seeing that his eyes were still closed she realized he was still asleep. '_Hmm that's weird he must be dreaming about me. Ha! He's probly dreamin about yelling at me for replacing his toothpaste with preparation h.' _**Alex snickered to herself again.**

She was just about to turn around and leave when, "Oh God Alex, D-Don't stop...." followed by a low moan. '_Okay that definately wasn't him yelling at me....'_** she thought to herself as she turned and walked back to his bedside. It was then that she noticed the "tent" in the bed. "Oh my God" she whispered and covered her mouth. '**_He's having a sex dream about me!!!' _**She screamed at herself.**

"Feels so good..." Justin mumbled once more in his sleep. Alex couldn't help the pure feminine smile that came over her face. She had an idea, she just hoped it worked. She knew that Justin slept very soundly, sometimes you could be right in his face yelling at him and he wouldn't wake up, sometimes she would shake him for ten minutes trying to wake him and he would just roll over. And that gave her an idea.

Alex slowly peeled back the covers to reveal Justin's naked body. Alex gasped, '_I had no idea he slept naked. And oh my God would you look at his cock? Mmm it's better then I pictured it. '_** She thought to herself happily.**

She placed one knee on the bed keeping her eyes on Justin's the whole time. Eventually she was straddling his ankles, (yes his ankles), which brought her face to face with his cock. '_Oh my God, I can't believe I'm going to do this.'_** Was the last thing she thought as she gently grabbed his member with one hand while using the other to steady herself on the bed as she bent down and gently licked the tip.**

Justin's hips rose up off the mattress as she did so, and her eyes shot to his face once more to make sure he was still sleeping. Once she was satisfied that she hadn't woken him she slowly began to take in more of his cock. "OH GOD!" she heard him say in a hushed tone. "That feels so good baby...."

Alex smiled around his cock and gave it an experimental suck. "Mmmm" Justin moaned in response. She slowly started to work her hand up and down while lightly sucking on his cock. She found herself moaning as well, she couldn't beleive how much this was turning her on. She could feel that her panties were completely soaked through.

She snaked her hand past her pajama pants and into her panties and began to play with her clit. "Mmmm" she moaned around his cock. It was almost too much for her, having Justin's rock hard cock in her mouth and touching herself. She was gonna come soon for sure. She stopped the ministrations on herself and started to focus more fully on Justin.

Justin's hips soon began to raise in time and rhythm with her hand and mouth. She was so caught up in everything she didn't even realize that Justin had opened his eyes and was now awake.

"Oh God Alex, please don't stop....mmmm...f-feels so good. Oh yeah....just like that..."  
Alex smiled around his cock. She was so happy that she could make him feel good, she had never done this before, to anyone. "God Alex I wanna fuck you so bad" she heard him say and this caused her to look up at him once more.

Looking away as quickly as she had looked at him and then looking up once more realizing that infact he was awake now she stopped what she was doing and almost fell off the bed. "Justin- I can explain, oh my God-" she started but was cut off when Justin's mouth pressed to hers.

She found herself falling into his kiss. She felt his tongue teasing the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance, which she granted willingly followed by a moan from him and sigh from her. Justin quickly pulled her into his lap as he cradled her face and then began kissing along her jawline and down her neck when breathing became an issue.

"Mmmm Justin," she moaned, just like in her dream. "Alex...I want you so bad..." She heard him say and she felt a gush of fluid flow to her pussy. She gently pushed him away, at his quizzical look she gave him a flirty smile and pulled her pajama shirt over her head and then stood to remove her pants as well.

"God you're gorgeous," he told her making her blush as she stood there before him in nothing but her panties. He pulled her back down to the bed and crawled ontop of her, placing his naked body between her legs. She moaned when she felt his hard cock touch her nearly naked pussy.

She pulled Justin's face to hers and began kissing him passionately grinding her soaking wet panties onto his hard member. "Mmmm I need you Justin..." she said as he began kissing down her neck again, making his way to her breasts. Soon he began kissing and squeezing them. This only drove Alex more crazy. "Justin please, I need you in me, NOW!!" she cried.

Justin smiled up at her and continued his decent. He gently removed her panties and began kissing up her thighs on his way to her sex. All the time rolling her nipples between his fingers. "Oh God Justin, PLEASE!!" she cried again. And then his mouth was on her and Alex couldn't think straight. She had never felt anything this good in her whole life.

Justin slowly worked his tongue along her slit and then began gently sucking on her clit. He brought one of his hands to her hole and slowly worked his finger in. "Ooooo O-Oh Oh m-mmm" Alex couldn't even form words. The things that he was doing to her with his hands and his mouth. "Justin...." she moaned as she thrashed her head back and forth on the pillow. "J-Justi-nn I think I'm gon...na..." Justin looked up at her as he curled the now two fingers that were inside her just right, "Come for me Alex" he whispered to her as he sucked her clit hard one last time.

Alex grabbed a pillow and covered her face just before her whole body began to shake and she screamed into the pillow having the most intense orgasm of her young life. She could swear she blacked out for a minute. But she can't be sure, all she knows is she can feel Justin slowly kissing up her body again and the pillow is being pulled off her face and she sees his big beautiful eyes staring down at her.

"You're amazing," he tells her and lightly kisses her lips. Alex gapes at him, "Me? You think I'm amazing, that was....I don't even have words for that....I'm exhausted and I didn't even do anything." she says looking up at the ceiling with a huge smile plastered on her face. Then she sees Justin pouting, "So does that mean you're not up for more fun?" he asks looking so cute she can hardly stand it.

Alex laughs, "Are you kidding me? After seeing your cock and feeling it pressed against me, how could you think I wouldn't want you inside me as soon as possible?!" Justin smiles and starts playing with her clit again as he kisses her neck. "Mmmm God would you just get inside me already?" Alex cried, "You're driving me crazy!!" "Now you know how I've felt for the last two years." Justin tells her.

"Two years?" You've wanted me for two years?" "I can't remember how long I've wanted you for, I just know that's when the dreams started." he tells her slowly climbing ontop of her and capturing her mouth in a searing kiss. "Wow" is all she can say.

Justin starts to climb over her a little and reach for something. Alex grabs onto him tightly, "Where are you going?" She asks feeling insecure and she doesn't know why. "Condom" is all he says and returns to his place between her legs once more.

"Oh" she says feeling a little silly. Taking the condom from him, "Here let me do that for you" she rips it open and slow places the condom onto his hard cock. It seems even harder then before if that's possible.

Alex rolls him over so she's ontop. "Have you ever...." "Ya a couple of times with my ex," Justin tells her, "Have you ever..." "Once, with this guy, he was working for my-" "I don't wanna know" he says with a chuckle. Alex laughs a little laugh as well, "Right, sorry."

She roughly pushes him back on the bed and uses her hands to raise herself up. She positions herself over his cock and looks into his eyes, "Ready?" she asks him and he nods. She slowly slides down his member and they both moan. Her at the feeling of being filled more completely then she ever has and him and the feel of how warm and tight her pussy feels.

Alex leans her forehead against his and they just lay there for a moment. "Oh God you just feel so good" she says with her eyes closed. Justin's answer is to pull her into a passionately slow kiss. When they finally break apart Alex begins to ride him slowly at first. "Alex..." He reaches his hands up and plays with her breasts as she starts to ride him faster. "Oh God....yes...." She moans.

Justin flips them over so that he's ontop. Alex looks at him questioningly. "You were going too slow...mom will be up to check on us soon. We'll have to save slow for next time." he tells her with a smile and starts to move faster.

"Oh God Justin...mmmm...ah.....harder.....o-oh yessssss......harder.." she says grabbing onto his ass and pulling him into her further. "Oh god Alex" he says as he pumps into her harder and faster. "Oh God you feel so good, you're pussy is so tight and warm." he tells her closing his eyes and biting his lip. Alex doesn't think she ever been so turned on in her life as she sees him do this.

Soon she has no thoughts at all and she closes her eyes and just gives in to what her body is feeling. All she can feel is him, all she can smell is him, all she can hear is him, she completely surrounded by him and she loves it.

She feels her climax coming on, "Oh...Justin I'm gonna come...o-oh mmmm yea.....yes yes yes......OH GOD!!! JUSTIN!!!!!!" Justin thrusts harder and harder, he can feel it too, he's on the brink he just needs something to send him over the edge. He looks down and sees Alex looking at him wide eyed and then her eyes snap shut and she moans and he feels her pussy clench around him and then he hears the one thing that send him over the edge. "O-oooh I love you Justin!!" And then they're both over the edge and he hears a voice that sounds a lot like his say " I love you too Alex."

_ Okay, the end! I hope you guys like it. This was my first lemon and I just recently got really into Justin and Alex. I don't have anything against them being together....it's just a show ppl.....it's not like it's real. Plus they really do have such great chemistry!!! Anywho, I hope you guys liked it, let me know!!!_****


	2. Chapter 2

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_OMG!!!! You guys, I just had the whole thing typed out, and it was beautiful. A whole new chapter and I accidently deleted it. Can you believe that? Omg!!! I want to die. It's one in the morning but I'm gonna try and rewrite the whole thing for you guys again.....omg....I hate myself._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** "Alex!!!" They heard their mother yell as she made her way up the stairs. "Oh shit." Alex whispered harshly as she jumped out of bed and quickly gathered her clothes. "Alex!! Are you still in bed baby?" She heard her mother say as her footsteps sounded towards her bedroom.**

Alex slowly tip toed to Justin's door and cracked it open to peer out. As she saw her mother entering her room she made a mad dash for the bathroom. She quickly closed the door behind her and locked it. Turning on the shower and jumping in just as she heard her mother turn the knob and then knock.

"Alex is that you?" she heard her mother's voice. "Yeah mom I'm just taking a quick shower." She said closing her eyes as her whoel body tensed. "I thought you took a shower last night." "I did but my hair wasn't laying the way I wanted it to this morning so I had to wash it, and I figured why not hope in the shower, it'll be faster."

Outside her mother rolled her eyes and grumbled, "I swear that girl and her hair, I don't know how she got so vain." "Alright honey, well you need to hurry so that you can eat some breakfast and get to school. You don't want to be late for school your first day as a senior." she told her with a smile.

Alex smiled as well, she had almost forgotten she was a senior this year. She had just tturned eighteen and this was her last year and then she was free!! She was so excited. '___This year is going to ROCK!!' _** She thought to herself as she finished showering and wrapped a towel around herself.**

She opened the door and made her way down the hall thinking about how great of a day this was going to be. When she looked down and noticed that her toes needed a fresh coat of paint. She was thinking to herself what color would look best when- *SMACK* she ran right into a solid yet soft chest.

Looking up she found herself staring into Justin's beautiful brown eyes. There was a bit of a twinkle in them and a slight smirk on his face. "Oh sorry Justin." she said forcing her eyes away from his. She didn't know where they stood and this was making her feel awkward. "Alex" was all her said but when she looked into his eyes it made her want to melt.

She quickly nodded and made a b-line to her room. Once she was there she closed and locked the door behind her, leaning against it and closing her eyes. '_God I don't know how to act around him now, why is this so weird. What happened? Oh that's right we had SEX!' _**She answered herself with a sigh.**

She made her way over to her closet to pick out her outfit for the day. She slowly started putting her outfit together. She wanted to look really cute for school. I mean this was her first day as a senior. She wanted to make a good impression. Atleast that's what she kept telling herself even though deep down she knew it was because of him.

Alex made her way down stairs wearing her favorite black boots followed by a cute short (sexy short not slutty short) skirt, a red camisole and a dark grey half vest. She quickly spotted Justin sitting at the kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal looking through one of his stupid science magazines.

Alex rolled her eyes and brushed past him into the kitchen to grab a bowl and her favorite cereal. When she noticed that the milk was right next to Justin she smiled. '_Let's see how you handle a little teasing' _** She thought to herself. She slowly leaned forward making sure that her camisole came down to show off just enough cleavage.**

She could feel Justin's eyes boring into her and she knew that he was looking for sure when she heard his slight groan. Alex smiled to herself and poured the milk into her bowl making her way to the stool next to him.

She sat and began to eat when suddenly she had another idea. She audibly swallowed the cereal in her mouth and made a production of turning the spoon over and putting it slowly back into her mouth. She then pulled it out just as slowly and followed it with a moan. She could feel him watching her and she was filled with pure feminine pride.

Jsutin began to cough and choke on his cereal. Alex leaned across him to grab his water, making sure to "accident" brush her breasts across his arm. Causing him to cough harder. "Justin are you okay?" she asked him handing him the water. Justin glared at her and she looked at him innocently before going back to eating her cereal with a smirk on her face.

A chill shot up her spine as she felt Justin lean closer and whisper in her ear, "I'm gonna make you pay for that." Alex shivered and blushed. Leaning back over and reading his magazine once more. Alex felt a thrill thinking of what that implied.

Moments later she felt Justin's hand on her thigh and her eyes quickly shot from his hand to his face. But she found that he was still eating his cereal and reasing his magazine. Looking to the rest of the world as if nothing at all was quickly darted her eyes around the room looking for her mother.

Soon his hand began to make it's way further up her thigh. She looked at him once more only to find that he was still pretending to read his magazine. Alex felt goose bumps erupt on her arms and a gush of wetness hit her panties as Justin's hand grazed her pantieclad pussy.

She darted her eyes around the room once more and listened carefully for her mother. Then she chanced a glance back at Justin only to find him staring right back at her. Her heart skipped a beat and then his hand was inside her panties and he was running his index finger up and down her slit.

Alex moaned and then covered her mouth. She couldn't believe that he was doing this right here. In their own kitchen when their mother could walk in at any moment. The thought only turned her on more. She grabbed the counter tight as he inserted a finger. "Oh God..." she whispered.

Alex bit her lip and closed her eyes. Letting the sensation wash over her. It felt so wonderful to have his hands on her again. What he was doing with his fingers felt amazing. Soon he added another finger and began pumping faster. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was still staring at her with those big beautiful brown eyes.

Her orgasm took her by surprise and she bit her lip to keep from screaming, leaning her head against Justin's shoulder as her entire body shook. "Justin..." she whispered pulling her head back to look into his eyes. He was just about to say something when- "Alex are you still here honey?"

Her mother said making her way into the room. Thank God she was preoccupied with the button she was currently trying to sew onto a shirt to notice just how close her and Justin were. "You're gonna be late for your first day." Justin discreetly removed his hand and Alex jumped down from her stool.

"Yeah mom I was just coming-I mean going." she said blushing as she heard Justin snicker quietly. She shot him a glare but it was to no avail, he was pretending to read again. "Okay honey, you have a wonderful day." Tereasa told her as she kissed her on the cheek and walked back out of the room, none the wiser.

Alex glanced at Justin as she bent down to pick up her bookbag. Only to see him licking off his fingers. Alex groaned and closed her eyes as she felt another gush of liquid fill her panties. '_When did he get so damn hot?!' _** She thought to herself with a sigh.**

"See you later Justin." she said trying to sound as nonchalant as possible for appearance sake, just in case her mom could hear them. He didn't respond to her verbally, just waved without looking up from his magazine.

Alex shut the door behind her and made her was out of the building. She couldn't stop thinking about him the whole drive to school. She had almost been hit three times and people kept honking at her and flipping her off because she was daydreaming and sitting at stoplights that had turned green.

She sighed when she finally walked into school. Just yesterday she had been looking forward to this. Her senoir year, she was going to have the time of her life. Maybe she would finally be able to get Justin off her mind, but now, now she didn't know what to do. She was at a complete loss, she didn't even care about her senoir year anymore.

All she wanted was to go home and cuddle with Justin. And she didn't even know if they would do that. She didn't know where they stood. She didn't know if he had really meant it when he said that he loved her. She kept getting mixed signals.

Part of her was looking forward to talking to him when she got out but the other part, the bigger part, was dreading it. She didn't know what she was going to say. She didn't know how she should act. She didn't know- *RING* Alex sighed and she headed to her first class. _'This is going to be the longest day of my life!!'_

Okay you guys it took me an hour. I really hope you like this. I'm too tired to proof read. I hope everything is alright. I can't believe I had to redo the whole thing. I'm not as happy with this one as I was with the last one but oh well such is life right? Let me know what you guys think!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

** Alex quickly made her way home, thinking about what she was going to say and how they were going to deal with this whole new....relationship? She didn't even know what to call it. She didn't know much of anything except that it felt so right to be held by him. Of course she was worried what their parents would think, but it wasn't like they were blood related. To their parents though it would probably seem the same.**

Alex sighed as she made her way to the front door. And then smiled as thoughts of that morning filled her head. She opened the door and made her way in, her eyes quickly scanning the room for Justin. "I'm home!!" She shouted, "Is anyone here?"

She walked around the apartment looking into the different rooms and then with a shrug she made her way to the fidge for a snack. '_ Guess I'll just have to wait for Justin to get home. He must not be out of school yet.' _**It always took Justin awhile to get home from school these days. It was clear across town. Eveyone was shocked when he decided to stay so close to home. He had so many offers from other schools but he chose to stay here.**

Alex had been so happy. She was ecstatic when he told his parents he would still be leaving at home instead of staying in the dorms. She was so excited to have him at home, she didn't know who she would tease and as much as she had hated to admit it, he was one of her best friends.

Alex smiled at the memory, '_Oh how quickly things change.'_** She thought to herself as she sat down to eat. She clicked on the t.v. and turned it to 'What Not To Wear' she loved making fun of the people. '**_I mean come on, really, who thinks orange plaid bell bottums with a green turtleneck without sleeves is cool? They cannot possibly think they look good.'_****

Alex was finding it difficult to concentrate on her show however, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Mostly sexual thoughts, the way he moaned and said her name when she was teasing him, his face as he came. _'That has to be the hottest thing I have ever seen.'_** But then she found her thoughts wandering to the way he smiled when she joked with him. The way he pouted when she said something mean. The way he scrunched his forehead up when he was thinking really hard. How sometimes he would bite his pen when has writing an essay and thinking too hard.**

The way- "Oh my Gosh, that was so fun!" She heard a female voice she didn't recognize and stood up looking at the door as the knob began to turn. Alex felt herself tense and her heart pound. Suddenly Justin and some girl she had never seen came busting through the door laughing.

Alex stood there wide eyed. Taking in Justin's arm around the girl who had just been talking and the goofy grins on both their faces. Alex felt if all the air had been knocked out of her lungs. Just then Justin looked up and saw Alex, "Ale-" "Oh hi honey, how was your first day as a senior?" She heard her moms voice coming in behind Justin and the girl.

Alex's eyes shot to her mom and stepdad, who were smiling as well. "Alex honey, are you okay? I hope you weren't worried honey. Didn't you get my note?" Alex just shook her head and kept her eyes on Justin. "Oh" Teresa said as they made their way into the house, closing the door behind them. "We all went out to get icecream and see Icevarks 4." She said with a smile.

"Justin aren't you going to ask your date to have a seat?" Jerry asked. Justin finally broke the staring contest he had going with Alex. "Uh yeah, Julie, please sit down." He said motioning for her to do just that. As she sat down and patted the seat next to her Justin once more looked at Alex before taking a seat.

Alex wanted to run out of the room and cry but instead she just rolled her eyes and shrugged. It took all she had to pass it off as if nothing had happened, but she knew if she ran upstairs crying her parents would know something was up. And she didn't want to give Justin the satisfaction of knowing that he had hurt her.

She turned her attention to her mother. "Who's Justin's new girlfriend?" she asked, faking a smile. "Well your father noticed that Justin hadn't been on a date in awhile and this nice girl came into the sub shop today-" "So I asked her if she wanted to date your brother." Jerry broke in with a smile. "At first I thought he would be mad at me or something, but he actually jumped at the chance."

Alex felt like she couldn't breathe once more. She could feel her heart breaking and it didn't matter what she said to herself, the tears were going to fall this time. She quickly head towards the stairs mumbling something about eating too much and needing to throw up. "I hope she's alright." Jerry said with concern. "She's okay, I'll go check on her later." Teresa said with a reassuring smile.

Later that night Alex lay on her bed crying. When her mother had come to check on her earlier she had pulled the covers over her head so she wouldn't see her tearstained face. Her mother had rubbed her back reassuringly and told her she was just down the hall if she needed anything. Alex had let out a strangled sob. If her mother suspected anything she didn't let on. And for that Alex was thankful.

'_How could he do this to me? How could he go out with her after....this morning?' _** She thought to herself as she continued to sob. *Knock Knock* "Go away!" Alex shouted, she didn't care who it was, she just wanted to be alone. '**_He's probably kissing her right now, she's probably got her hands all over him. I wonder if he's telling her that he loves __her!' _****

She felt the bed sink down as someone sat next to her and began to lightly rub her back. "Mom I'm fine really, I just need to rest." She told her, hoping she would buy it once again. "It's not mom Alex, it's me." Alex pulled the covers tighter over her head. "Go away Justin." She said trying to keep her voice steady and hold back the tears. "Alex I'm sorry,"

"You're sorry? You're sorry. You go on a date with another girl....the same day that we....after this morning and you still....Justin how could you do that?" Justin stood up and began pacing while Alex stayed in the safety of her bed underneath the covers and listened.

"I didn't know what to do okay? Dad said that he had noticed that I hadn't been dating that much for the last nine months or so. He said that he had met this really nice girl and that he wanted me to go on a date with her. I thought about telling him no, but I didn't want him to bombard me with questions so I just gave in. I'm sorry if it upset you."

Alex threw the covers off her head and stood up, "Upset me?!?! Upset me?! You're sorry if it "upset" me? Are you kidding me?!" She yelled. Justin took a step towards her, "Alex would you keep it down? Do you really want your mom and my dad to come in here to see what's going on and have to explain this?" He said in a harsh whisper.

Alex sighed and sat down on her bed looking at the floor. "I just thought that maybe this morning meant as much to you as it did to me." She said pouting slightly, tears forming in her eyes once more. Just just wanted to go over there and take her in his arms and make everything better. But he stayed where he was, knowing that she would only push him away.

Instead he chose to sit on the floor at her feet. "Alex, do you know why I haven't been on a date in almost a year?" he asked willing her to look into his eyes. Alex shook her head and refused to look at him, closing her eyes tightly. Justin sighed. He was about to risk everything. He was going to put it all out there and hope that she believed him.

He took a deep breath, "Because of you." Alex opened her eyes and looked at him then. Justin reached up and took her hand, when she didn't pull away he pressed on. "I knew I would never have a chance with you. I knew that you only saw me as your brother but then a little less then a year ago....."

-_Flashback-_

They sat there watching t.v., their parents were gone for their anniversary and they had left Justin in charge. Justin was trying so hard to concentrate on what they were watching, but he kept catching himself staring at her and daydreaming. He couldn't stop thinking about how perfect her lips were and how he just wanted to kiss them.

Everytime Alex would look at him he would glance back at the show. He had seen her smile a couple of times out of the corner of his eye. Finally the last time Alex laughed, "And you say I have a short attention span." Justin had just rolled his eyes.

*Ring ring* "Yellow?" Justin said answering his phone as Alex rolled her eyes at his greeting. "Oh hey Miranda" She heard him say. He saw Alex's eyes flash to him once more as he said Miranda's name. Justin had broken up with her a few months ago. He tried to remain friends with her,he liked her, he really did. But she just wasn't Alex. Miranda was always trying to "rekindle" their love. "I'm kinda busy right now, what's up?"

He shrugged his shoulders and continued talking to her. "Miranda I told you, you aren't my girlfriend anymore. I just want to be friends." Justin sighed as he struggled with his ex-girlfriend on the phone. "No we can't date again, what do you mean? No, I'm not in love with anyone else." He told her glancing at Alex.

"Miranda I gotta go, no she's not here. What are you talking about? I can date anyone I want, WE AREN'T TOGETHER ANYMORE." He told her dragging out each word. Alex huffed and stood up walking towards him. She had had enough. She didn't care for Miranda and she was making Justin's life hell. If he wanted to date then he could!!

Suddenly she had an idea, "Baby who's on the phone?" Alex said loud enough for Miranda to hear. *Who's that?* Alex took the phone away from Justin before he could respond. "Hello?" *Who's this?* Miranda demanded. "I don't think that's really any of your business now is it?" Alex responded. *You'd better not be tryin' to steal my man!!* "Steal your man?" Alex said angirly. "Justin is mine!"

Justin was stunned, he didn't know what to say. He just stood there, mouth agape as Alex yelled at Miranda. *You'd better keep your hands off!!* "I'll put my hands where ever I want!" Alex told her as she moved closer to Justin and began running her fingers up and down his chest slowly even though Miranda couldn't see her. Alex however didn't even notice, as she was too busy yelling at Miranda and proving her point.

"I'll touch him or kiss him whenever I want!!" Alex said and found herself doing just that. Justin was stunned as he felt Alex's soft lips press to his. But it didn't take long for him to respond. Soon he was running his tongue along her bottom lip. Alex let out a moan and granted him access. He vaguely recalled hearing the phone hit the ground as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her deeper into the kiss.

Justin was in heaven, he had never felt anything like this before. Every movement of her mouth, every tilt of her head, everytime she moved her hands, he felt like he was on fire. Soon they had to break apart and Alex's hand came to cover her mouth as she gasped. Justin quickly snapped out of it as he realized what had just happened. "Ale-"

But she was gone. Alex ran up the stairs as fast as she could locking the door behind her. She leaned against the door and brought her hand to her mouth. She knew she should want to throw up, but she didn't. Infact, she hadn't wanted it to end. But then she thought back on how she had been the one to start it. 'Justin must be throwing up right now. God he must think I'm so disgusting.' she thought to herself miserably.

Downstairs Justin couldn't move. He just stood there like an idiot. He didn't know what to do, 'should I go after her? Will she think I'm crazy?'. He sighed and then smiled. 'That was the best kiss of my life. How could it possibly get any better then that? God I'm so screwed.' Justin picked up the phone and heard Miranda yelling on the other side. He quickly hit the end button and sank down onto the couch.

They never spoke of it again. And soon enough things went back to normal. It appeared that way anyways. But that was he had decided she was the one.

-End Flashback-

** "I knew I was in love with you from that moment on. I couldn't be with anyone else. I kept thinking that maybe you felt something too. I was hoping-and then this morning when you were in my room....I can't even tell you how much this morning meant to me Alex." He said looking into her eyes willing her to see what was inside him.**

Alex's eyes filled with tears, "But how could you go on a date with her after everything you just told me." "I already told you, I didn't want to have to explain it to dad." Off her look, "I-I don't know, maybe I was scared. I didn't know if what you said....I didn't know if you meant it.....I didn't know how to act around you. I'm sorry that I hurt you Alex." He said standing. "I understand if you can't forgive me right now, but I hope someday you can. I love you." he told her as he turned to walk out the door. He had his hand on

"I did." he heard her say in a barely audible voice. Justin turned around with a quizzical look on his face. Alex stood and started walking towards him. "What'd you say?" he asked confused. "I said, "I did"." "You did what?" He asked clearly still confused. "I did mean it when I said I loved you." She told him as she placed her hand on his and locked the door.

Before she knew what was happening Alex found herself slammed against the door with Justin's lips on her neck. She giggled before letting out a moan and grabbing the back of his head pressing him further into her.

_ Okay so there's that. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think. I love reviews!!! _**  
**


End file.
